Some patients continued expression of small amounts of fetal globin has completely prevented clinical disease in these disorders, suggesting that, continued expression of the fetal globin gene after birth will prevent manifestations of disease. The aim of this proposal is to apply a new class of compound,isobutyramide an analogue of butyric acid, to reactivate the fetal globin gene expression.